1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer network security. More specifically, it relates to software and network systems for detecting rogue or unauthorized network access points in computer networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer networks have become increasingly vulnerable to attack from external and internal entities acting maliciously or in some unauthorized manner. The ease with which users can now log onto wireless networks and the flexibility offered to these users have not come without drawbacks, particularly with regard to security and data integrity. This is especially true with computer networks that allow for wireless connections. For example, unauthorized individuals may “tap” into an internal network, such as one in a company or government agency, and access data, communicate with other nodes in the network, and perform other activities, by using what are referred to as “rogue” or unauthorized access points in a network. An access point is a physical component in a network that enable connections in a network where an authorized component, typically a laptop making a wireless connection, gains access to the network. In many cases, wireless access points to a network are not protected and can be accessed without having to use a password or user account.
Presently, the primary method of detecting rogue access points involves using a radio receiver or radio wave detector. System administrators or security personnel, for example, physically walk through offices, hallways, and other areas of the physical structure containing the network with a radio receiver and check for radio waves. This is not a computer-implemented method nor is it automated in any manner. Furthermore, it is expensive, time-consuming, may not always be reliable, and clearly does not integrate well with computer-based network security techniques and components.